SUBJECTS
SUBJECT OF LIGHT 1 - Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi *Thread *Altered Image *Original Image *History **Born October 2, 1869 - Death January 30, 1948 **Political and ideological leader of India during the Indian Independence Movement **Inspired movements for civil rights and freedom across the world **Pioneer of satyagraha - the nonviolent resistance to tyranny through mass civil disobedience **Peace activist **Assassinated SUBJECT OF DARKNESS 1 - Adolf Hitler *Thread *Altered Image *Original Image *History **Born April 20 1889 - Death April 30, 1945 **Leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party **Ruled Germany as a totalitarian dictatorship with the Nazi Party. **Pushed an aggressive foreign policy and lauched both WWII and the Holocaust **Committed suicide by gunshot SUBJECT OF LIGHT 2 - John Lennon *Thread ] *Altered Image *Original Image *History **Born October 9, 1940 - Death December 8, 1980 **English musician and singer-songwriter **Founding Member of The Beatles **Posthumously inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame (1987) and the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (1994) **Peace activist **Assassinated SUBJECT OF DARKNESS 2 - Kurt Cobain *Thread ] *Altered Image *Original Image *History **Born February 20, 1967 - Death April 5, 1994 **American singer/songwriter **Lead singer and guitarist of Nirvana **Struggled with heroin addiction, illness, and depression **Had difficulty dealing with his fame and public image **Death by suicide, shotgun wound to the head SUBJECT OF LIGHT 3 - John F. Kennedy *Thread ] *Altered Image *Original Image *History: **Born May 29, 1917 - Death November 22, 1963 **35th President of United States of America **Created the Peace Corps **Peace activist **Assassinated SUBJECT ? - JayceJ *Joined on November 29th **http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showuser=9 *Seems to be our protagonist *Has some sort of ailment, described in his story. He is due for an operation in January and is trying to numb the pain as much as he can. He is haunted by hallucinations and dreams which sometimes lead him to unwittingly perform actions in real life **http://dl.dropbox.com/u/20745027/FearIncarnate/HTMLs/TheStoryJayceJ.html *Takes medication due to his ailment and seemingly due to his fear of whatever is haunting him **"I know some of you are concerned for my health, but do not worry. I will have an update soon. I will inform you more of my state. Let me just take this -''" Nov 29 2011, 02:07 AM EST **"''You don't understand. I NEED this. I need it more than you could ever know. If I do not have this... this release. I will become... some kind of monster? Or maybe if I do not have this, the monster rears its ugly head? I do not know anymore, the balance is shifted." Nov 30 2011, 01:00 AM EST SUBJECT OF DARKNESS 3,4, AND 5 - Kerry, Mike, and Chris Von Erich *Thread *Altered Image *Original Image *History **'Michael:' Born March 2, 1964 - Death April 12, 1987 **'Kerry:' Born February 3, 1960 - Death February 18, 1993 **'Chris:'Born September 30, 1969 - Death September 12, 1991 **Professional wrestling family **Birth name "Adkisson," but changed to "Von Erich" when going into the wrestling business **Five of the six sons perished: One by acute enteritis, one by electrocution/drowning, and three by suicide ***Michael overdosed on Placidyl ***Chris shot himself in the head at his parents' home in East Texas ***Kerry shot himself in the chest behind his father's house at Shady Shores Road Category:Characters